A birthday that went a little bit wrong
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: it was great... until my hand started bleeding.


**This is a one-shot based on a dream I had then a conversation with my friends afterwards! So yes it is very weird!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" my friends cry as I open the door to my house. Yes I am now officially 18. Which yeah while I'm excited about it my friends have been whispering behind my back for months and it's weird. I hate it! We all go through to the living room where I've set up loads of blow up beds.

"AWESOME! THEY'RE OUT!" shouts Beth as she launches herself at the one she always bagsies as her. They're all king size and well one night when we were rather drunk we decorated the ones we wanted. I was paying my mum and dad back for about year. I blame Katie. She's the one who always ends up bringing alcohol! "Alex! I brought vodka... and cider." Katie states and I stare at her. She rolls her eyes and sighs "Okay maybe I brought some WKD as well...And Smirnoff" Emily and Lizzie burst out laughing. I look to Beth but she's fast asleep on her bed. Great. "I don't even like alcohol!" she looks at me "And your point is what exactly?" I try to be angry at her but the look on her face soon has me joining Lizzie and Emily laughing on the floor. Katie walks over us muttering under her breath. "Immature idiots." I grab her leg and she cries out as she collapses on to Lizzie's bed. She then turns to look at me with a furious look in her eyes "BITCH" uh-oh. I jump up quickly just as Katie reaches for me. "I AM NINJA" I scream at her and turn to run away. Unfortunately there's a door in the way. "Owwwwwwwwww." I grab my head. "Who put that bloody door there?" Behind me Katie, Lizzie and Emily start laughing again. (Beth's still out of it). Fortunately I know the only thing that would get them to stop. "I'm going to go and make tacos..." they all shut up and Beth sits up. "Huh? What? DID SOMEONE SAY TACOS? Don't go messin' with me. Did you say you were gonna make tacos?" I nod and walk out laughing. "I'm also putting my pjs on."

My mother had given me the best pjs ever today. They had a black tank top with white writing saying 'these are my zombie killing pjs' and black bottoms with red blood streaked handprints on. They are epic! I run upstairs get my pjs on and leg it downstairs. "Hey guys? What do ya want to drink?" I ask them although I know what one person *cough* KATIE *cough* will say. "ALCOHOL" knew it. I roll my eyes. You lot can do that yourselves. Hell you guys probably know my house more than I do- you're here more than me!" I shout back at her. She looks to the ceiling as she contemplates this. "OOHHHH I like your pjs!" Emily shouts at me. "I know right? My mummy bought them for me. As well as my Pandora." I show them my wrist which has a black leather Pandora on complete with a music note charm because I sing, a sun, star and moon charm because I love them and a owl charm because the animal my friends associate me with. In fact Emily said once 'you like them, they are clever, and they can kill' which I'm not really sure if that was a compliment or not but I just accepted it. I walk into the kitchen after they stare at my bracelet and Lizzie shouts after me, "Can I help make tacos?" I sigh. "No!" "Why not?" she asks me. I try not to scream my reply at her.

"Because last time you attempted to make tacos at my house...YOU NEARLY BURNT IT DOWN!" she looks surprised. "Oh yeah. Okay" she replies and walks off. After I made tacos I take them into the room and sit down. "YOU HAVE TO OPEN PRESENTS NOW!" Beth screams at me. "Beth I just made fo..." I start but she cuts me off with death stare and in a low voice she says "now". "Fine. But only coz you scare me so much!" she nods happily. After she hands me her present which is a hoodie saying I love nerds. (Yes I'm a massive nerd) emily hands me hers. A pair of white bunny slippers... with fangs! Another parcel falls out and i open it up. Oh my god! Its a white lab coat! Ive wanted one since i was 14 and decided i wanted to be a forensic scientist or secondary school history teacher. I pull it on. "They are beyond epic emily!" just as i move my hand to pick up the next gift, my wrist gets caught and blood pours out of a wound on my hand. I stare down at it in shock before Lizzie's voice pulls me out of it. "Alex? What the fuck happened?" i shake my head unable to talk. I finally find my voice but its croaky. "At least we dont know any vamps hey?"they laugh and we all smile at each other before suddenly the front door gets kicked down.

I shove all my friends out the way and go out into the hall. My long blonde hair is wavy around my shoulder and I'm wearing pjs, a lab coat and vampire bunny slippers. Yes, i feel stupid. But they just broke my fucking door down! "Hi. My names Alex and you just broke my FUCKING DOOR DOWN! Who are you? What the fuck do you want? And get the fuck out my house. In that order." They all look shocked and three people walk forward. There's a petite woman with blonde hair dressed in white. A man with long greying hair tied up and a long black trench coat on. And another man. A very HOT man! He had dark brown curly hair and hes wearing a hawiian shirt with duck pajama bottoms? What the hell? I look down. OMG! He has my slippers! I look back up quickly and notice they all have red eyes and fangs. Fuck. All of sudden the brown eyed dude snaps out of it and looks and my feet. He points at me and screams "SHE HAS MY SLIPPERS!"oooh hes welsh! I raise my eyebrows at him and the woman snaps out of it. "For gods sake myrnin! We come here on our last night to kill some girls and drink their blood and all you focus on is her slippers?" WHAT?

"Okay. First of all, my slippers. I cant have stolen yours as you are wearing yours also. Second of all, the whole you killing me and my friends isnt gonna go down well. So turn around and get your, well whatever you are, asses out of here!"

i sound strong but im shaking so much. Vampires. They seem like vampires but they cant be! They dont exist. Do they? The guy she'd called myrnin looked at me closer then turned and stage whispered to the woman.

"Amelie. Shes rather pretty. AND shes wearing a lab coat and my slippers. I may like her."

I blush at his words. "Awwww! Thats so cute alex!"i half turn to see my friends had grouped behind me.  
>"Amelie. I said this wasnt right from the start and now it seems more so. Please let us leave." This came from a guy in the corner who i hadnt noticed orginally. He was sort of tall with a mass of ginger hair. But its okay- it looks good on him.<p>

"Yeah amelie maybe we should just go." This guy looks essentially the same but with blonde hair. The guy in the trench coat stared at me and my friends. "i suppose they maybe correct."

I nod furiously while adding with my most sarcastic tone "Ya think?" they all turn and give me death stares so i hold my hands up in mock surrender. I see the one i think was called myrnin turn and whisper to the woman. She nods and rolls her eyes and myrnin turns and looks estatic. Well, for about 3 seconds before i got jumped on. I land to the floor with him on top of me. I was about to protest before my mouth was otherwise engaged. Pleasantly engaged in fact. I pull away to breathe. "umm wow?" i breathe heavily and he smiles adorably. Awww he's cute. Well, he was until he was ripped from me.

"ALRIGHT BLOODSUCKERS LEAVE THEM ALONE" two guys stood near the door. One was holding myrnin. "i swear to god if another person comes into my house they die." I mutter to my friends. The guys looked like they were about to start talking before they saw katie and emily. One of them dropped myrnin to the floor and stared open mouthed at emily. He shakes his head. "Hey my name's shane and who are you?" he winks at the end. She turns bright red. I wonder if theyd stop trying to kill us if i introduced everyone?

"RIGHT!" i shout "The people who knocked down my door and then promptly ripped an extraordinarily fit welsh man off me, meet the gang. I am alex that i beth,emily,katie and lizzie. Can you stop trying to kill us now?" they all stare at me and nod. "good. Can i have my welshman back now?" myrnin smiles manically and jumps on me again.

"Jeez ya maybe sexy but you really have to stop doing that welsh boy!"i manage to wheeze out before he attacks my mouth again. I wrap my arms round his neck and hear people around me start talking. I pull away and see that everyone had paired up. A thought crosses my mind and i slide out from under myrnin. "Hey. By the way gatecrashers, what are your names?" Myrnin sighs, gets up and points. "Myrnin, amelie, oliver, sam, michael, shane and the resident physco-jason. Can we go back on the floor now?" i shake my head and lock eyes with katie. She asks me a silent question and i nod. "Anyone wanna play strip scrabble?" she asks and we all scream yes in response. This should be fun. I wonder if myrnin knows welsh doesnt count?

_The next morning_

Oh my god. My head hurts so much! And i had the wierdest dream about vampires. I sit up and see katie and emily doing the same. "What the fuck happened last night katie?" i ask but i turn my head and see rows of empty vodka bottles. Vodka that only katie wouldve bought. She looks at me sheepishly."Strip scrabble and vodka my friend."

"I hate you so much right now. But hey, did either of you have a weird dream about vampires kicking my door in?" emily and katie look at each other.

"Alex, dont freak but look at the bed next to you." Emily indicates. I look down and scream. Oh my god. There myrnin is lying in my bed. He blinks his eyes open blearily. "What happened?" i stare at him open mouthed for a while before he kisses me and lies me back down on the bed. This is actually quite nice.

Then my alarm goes off. I wake up and im a teenage girl whos turning 15 today and whos front door is still intact. Damn.


End file.
